


Good Company

by nork



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, So yeah, They're just friends, i posted this a little while ago and i deleted it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nork/pseuds/nork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three-month anniversary of the end of the game. Most of the group wanted to stay in their hives, their houses, and use it as a day for sadness. Some wanted to have the company of others. </p><p>Terezi visits Karkat after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

The three-month anniversary of the end of the game. Most of the group wanted to stay in their hives, their houses, and use it as a day for sadness. Some wanted to have the company of others.

Especially you. You’d left behind your moirail- not by your choice, but left her behind nonetheless- and there was only one other troll who you’d come anywhere close to having that kind of relationship with.

You were on her way to go see him. You stumble along the path occasionally, mostly because your stick is rendered useless by the knolls of grass and huge tree roots.

You think back over the past couple months. You’d become a recluse, rarely leaving your hive. Karkat dropped in every now and then, and you had Rose and Kanaya living close by. Kanaya would come by at least once every two days, to make sure you were eating. Losing a moirail was hard; knowing you’d never see them again was even harder.

The grass began to even out, as if it had been cut recently. You were nearing the hive. You retrieve your stick from your pocket, and flick it a few times. This isn’t your sword-stick, but rather a more mundane one, one that folded up.

Easier to stick in your pocket, when you couldn’t be bothered to reach into your sylladex. The stick snapped straight, and you tap the ground experimentally.

Yup. Flat grass. You continue forward, tapping in front of you.

You reach a wall, and tap it a few times with your stick. You only had to reach out a hand to confirm that it was a hive wall- the strange, spongy but hard texture that you’re somewhat unfamiliar with. You’d rather a tree any day of these strange human weeks.

The smell of cherries hits you, and you follow it. You friends had all put things on their doors that smelled pungent, to make it easier for you. You didn’t know when they’d decided to do that, but you were thankful for it. It _did_ make things a lot easier.

The cherry smell led to a different texture. Wooden. You give it a small lick just to double check. Tasted like it. You give the door a few sharp knocks, seeing as you couldn’t find the knocker.

The door opens almost instantly, and the smell of your best friend washes out and over you.

‘Karkat!’ you say, grinning widely.

‘Took your fucking time,’ Karkat grumbles. You figure it's all in good nature, and let it slide.  ‘I grabbed a couple of movies.’ He taps your elbow, and you take that as a sign to fold your stick up and move into his hive.

Karkat warns you about the small step, and you are careful not to trip. Even if you are incredibly good with your nose and tongue, being blind sucks. You follow the sound of his footsteps on the floor, as he leads you through his hive.

Finally you reached a room, and you plop yourself down on a couch that you know was there.

Mostly because you’d just kicked it, but whatever.

Karkat hands you a DVD case, going over to what the humans called a ‘TV’. Sure, they’d had them back on Alternia, but the ones the humans had were made of metal. They were sharp. And tasted kind of like Sollux. They worked on electricity, somewhat like his psionics, you guessed.

You hold up the DVD case, and investigate what the front looked like.

‘A shitty Alternian rom-com, Karkat? You have bad taste in movies,’ you complain, but protest no further when it begins. You’d honestly thought he’d watched all these on the meteor. Apparently not.

Of course, you couldn’t see what was happening, and you would occasionally slap Karkat (one, he was very slappable. Two, he shouldn’t have sat next to you if he thought he wouldn’t get hit). He’d pause the movie and explain what the scene looked like.

The voices are very different from each other, so you tell the story that way.

Not even half-way in, and Karkat was already complaining. ‘Did these directors have their head sponges completely fucking obliterated when they were filming? Those two were clearly in a pale relationship, and now its pitch? This vacillation is all over the place, what was going through their thinkpan? Obviously not a story line that makes any fucking sense.’

It made you chuckle. ‘You’re an idiot! That was obviously always pitch. Kismesises look out for each other, keep the other safe so they can rip on them themselves,’ you bark back at him. ‘Closest you’ve ever had to blackrom was me, dummy. You don't know what a blackrom feels like!’ you finish, (but you only remember it as a alternate self and even then you know it wasn't a good kismesitude) and he goes quiet.

At least he knows when he’s beaten.

The movie ends with the two somehow getting into a matespritship, and you are glad once it was done. You throw your head back on the sofa, hitting the wall with a soft thud. ‘You got any food around here? I’m hungry,’ you say, and hear Karkat get up.

‘Sure. You can come with, or stay here,’ he tells you.

‘I’ll come with you. Can’t let you make all the food yourself,’ you grin widely. You got the feeling he was smiling back. It was a good feeling.

The walk to the kitchenblock is short. You push yourself up onto a counter and sit as he makes what you think is a sandwich. ‘TZ?’

‘What now, KK?’ You are facing up the ceiling.

‘You spent so much time with Serket on the meteor. What were you guys even doing- other than roleplaying? You can’t have roleplayed constantly for three fucking years.’

‘Hey, now, you watched movies with Dave for the same amount of time,’ you can tell that he opens his mouth to protest, but he doesn’t say anything. ‘Further than the roleplaying, though, is a can of earth noodles I’m not willing to open just yet. Not your business.’

‘Fair enough,’ he replies. It goes quiet. All you can hear is the faraway twittering of birds; what is up with the influx of them on this planet? You can also hear Karkat’s measured breathing. It grounds you.

Maybe ten minutes later, you’re both eating. You’re not entirely sure what’s in the sandwich, because the food here is so much different to what you got on Alternia. Void Girl- Roxy, you remember- couldn’t recreate much Alternian food for the trolls. You weren’t too bothered though; you never got to try much of it anyway. Living in a tree, pretty far from everything would do that to someone.

‘Terezi, if you want to stay, I’ve got a few other movies that are less shitty than that one. Ones Dave and I watched, and they’re not too bad,’ Karkat tells you, and you ponder it for a moment.

You really don’t want to leave. One because it takes a while to get back to your hive, and two-Karkat’s good company.

‘Why not, I guess. Let’s do it,’ you tell him, and you can almost feel him lighting up.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i posted this a while ago and deleted it out of sheer dislike for it. i re-edited it with some help from one of my fav blogs (sometipsygnostalgic.tumblr.com) and yeah! i lost a lot of confidence in my writing and re-editing this helped a lil bit. anyway, it's still kinda shitty, but there we go.


End file.
